A Light Over Shadow
by kueroyalt
Summary: As Lucy and her friends go to stop the eclipsed spirits, she reveals a deal she made with a powerful celestial figure. She sacrificed something, NOT her life but something else, to the constellation Eridanus. All to save a lion she loves and the rest of her spirits she calls friends. Will her sacrifice be in vain? If Loke is saved how will he react to her sacrifice? LoLu fan fic
1. A deal with the stars

Okay usual disclaimer

I don't own anything of Fairytail not making any money off of this

otherwise, we would have seen Loke and Lucy get together by now

this little story plot has been buzzing through my mind for the past two weeks as my staff and me continue to grow my LoLu community which is reached over 200 archive

as the community is still growling as we have not added all the stories yet we are hoping that these new stories we are adding in writing will inspire others to add more to our ever-growing she fandom

when you sort by the number of archives we are on the first page when you sort four days created we are the top. Sadly because we only have 1 staff member into followers, we are dead last on the list of the others sorting.

So I ask of you to please follow the fandom community I am giving you the title below:

 **loke x lucy, lucy x loke, LoLu or Lucy X Leo**

thanks and enjoy a light over shadow

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The battlefield was even with the arrival of their friends.

"I think it's time we showed all our cards." Levy shouted. Earning a nod from Lucy her body began to be covered in a bright light blocking her from view from everyone. All who were gathered spirits and mages covered their eyes. When the pillar of light faded and to the shock of everyone except for Levy, Natsu, Happy and Yukino Lucy stood looking very different. It was not the changes to her hair and clothes and eyes that shocked them all. Nor was it how she had gotten her gold keys back that hung off her hips. Nor was it because of the key that dangled from the gold chain around her neck instead it was from the power that was radiating off of her.

"What is this?" Screamed the Eclipse Virgo.

"What happened to Lucy?" Questioned Juvia.

"How did she get that key around her neck." Snarled the eclipsed Loke. His questioned earned a smile from Lucy one that seemed to radiate danger.

"If you must know, I made a deal." Answered Lucy.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Guys look." Pointed Levy.

The room was filled with a bright glow a glow that was all too familiar with the two celestial mages. It was the glow of the gate being opened. The glow had dimmed, but it had not faded away from where the glow originated was a ball of light.

"What is it?"? Questioned Natsu taking a battle stance in case one of the celestial spirits had come to finish them off.

"I am the most powerful constellation the celestial world. The only constellation that does not have a form yet. One of you bears a whip from me, my name is Eridanus." A soft feminine voice answered. The voice seems not to have any origin for it echoed in the minds of all that were there.

"The river of stars." Breathed Lucy.

"The eclipse forms of the zodiac constellations have the globe but not all is lost there is still a chance to save them." The voice, Eridanus explained to the group.

"how?" asked Yukino.

"It is very simple I surrender myself to be taken over by celestial wizard will then be the form of the constellation yet still human. They will have my powers and the powers of the most treasured star. They will never be affected as the zodiac spirits have been by the eclipse. Their powers would rival even the king of this stars. They will still be a celestial wizard. But there is a price for this power they must give up their mortality and live as long as the stars do to be cursed to see the ones they love age and die." Eridanus answered. "Only a strong one who holds love for a star in their hearts can ever dream to accept this. Only one who is fallen in love with the spirits can take this power. For only love can share the star of Regulus." Lucy let out a gasp at this.

"Someone who loves Loke." She gasped.

"So what?" asked Happy "does that mean Lucy?"

"Lucy Heartfilla since you were a little girl you have caught my eye. Your kindness to everyone impressed me so much. When you risked your life to save that of Leo the lion to stand up to the spirit king, I knew that you were the one I should be blessing. I am thankful that you accepted the gift that Virgo gave you." Eridanus said.

"Please wait, are you saying…" started Yukino

"Lucy Heartfilla, you know in your heart that you have fallen for the lion spirit. And he loves you. Lucy Heartfilla will you give up your mortality to live forever with the stars to gain the power of my constellation?" Eridanus asked. All eyes fell on Lucy the blonde mage was frozen. Her eyes were wide her mouth opened in a gasp but was no sound escaping.

"Lucy." Nudged Happy "I know I've teased you in the past about Loke a lot, and I'm probably still going to do it. But, If you love him then you should stay with him for as long as you can. If you love him, you wouldn't want to force him in watching you die."

"Lu-chan, your my best friend, I can't imagine asking you to give up growing old with the rest of us, only to in having you to watch us all die." The bluenette added.

"Lucy you don't have to sacrifice your mortality. Don't feel like you have to be pressured into this." Called Natsu he glared at the ball of light floating there. "How dare you come here and try to guilt Lucy into doing this. You don't know who Loke is and you don't know how she feels about Loke. Loke is a Playboy." Yelled Natsu. As fire burst from his fist, Lucy grabbed and Natsu from behind holding him back. As Levy and Yukino stood between the fire dragonslayer and Eridanus.

"Stop Natsu." Yelled Lucy. "She's right I always rejected Loke because I didn't know if he was flirting with me or if he was being truthful when he proclaimed his love for me all those times. But I do love him, and that isn't himself right now nor are those my other spirits. I can't let them finish the ceremony only to lose their lives 12 days later. This isn't them, and this wouldn't be what they want." She declared her voice dropping to a soft tone. "It isn't them, those aren't my spirits." Tears starting to well up in the blonde's eyes. Natsu's fire was extinguished as he hugged Lucy. Her friends went to comfort her.

"She's right," Yukino said breaking the silence following the blonde's statement. "I know Pisces and Libra, this isn't them. We don't know what's going on, but we will stop them." She declared.

"I'm afraid it has all to do with the opening and closing of the eclipse gate. For it has impacted the king and when he slept and as such the king was taken over by darker force. When this happens, the zodiac spirits were also consumed by the eclipse darkness." Explained Eridanus. "It's because of this that they have forgotten, their memories have been consumed with darkness blotting out all the good that has been given to them. Which is why they do not remember anything of Lucy and Yukino."

"That must be why their personalities are different too." Realized Levy. The light just floated up and down as if nodding to her statement.

"You would be correct. As is the dragonslayer there are other ways to stop them, but I had to present this option as well. There many paths to be taken here my offer does not need to be taken for you to stop them."

"I need to thank you." Exclaimed Lucy earning shocked looks from her friends. "My heart has been inner turmoil for a while now. Many things had happened at the games, I witness a future version of me's death. I have to wonder if she became that lonely and sad because she wanted to guard herself and put space between her and Loke which resulted in everything else that happened to her. I don't want to become her." Lucy looked down towards her feet as tears fell to the floor. When she looked up even the tears were welling in her eyes it was a look of strength and determination, demonstrating her stubbornness and her inability to give up. "I saw his reaction when he saw my future self-die, he was in pain. Even though that Lucy is no longer going to be my future, I refuse to let this happen. I refuse to let Loke die. Not before I tell him the truth to the form I know and have fallen in love with. To tell him that I love him." Lucy yelled. Levy and Yukino went to comfort the crying blonde mage Happy, and Natsu stood behind her.

"Then that's what's going to happen, you'll get to tell the Loke we all know." Natsu declared earning a tearful smile from Lucy.

"I have no doubt that you and your friends will fight the good fight to save them." Eridanus stated, "with your and your guild. You have many options besides my offer."

"Is your offer still an option?" Asked Lucy.

"We can always find another way you don't have to do this." Yukino added. The blonde had closed her eyes and took a deep breath she opened them her friends could see a hard line in them. Lucy looked at the ball of light floating there.

"I'll do it." Stated Lucy her answer echoing throughout the room.

"Lucy Heartfilla, I leave you with my power and my blessing to take the mantle of the constellation Eridanus, I wish you luck in saving the zodiac constellation, celestial spirit Princess," Eridanus announced and with her last words the ball of light grew very bright and dove into Lucy disappearing inside of her. Lucy felt her needs her hand supporting her weight to stay up. As the others went to her, they were forced to back off as her skin began to glow with the bright golden light. Growing brighter and brighter until the others had to close their eyes as Lucy became consumed in the ever glowing light. In the light have faded her friends looked towards where she was. Lucy no longer sits there the way they knew her. Lucy's long blonde hair had broken free from the elastic bonds her hair reshaped to the styles she had worn she first arrived at a Fairytail. Yet instead of the blue ribbon, it was holder together with the ribbon that seems to have stars dancing on them. Her big brown eyes are now dotted with gold. She wore long black boots similar to those she wore when she at first arrived at Fairytail the slightly inclined heel. A black leather jacket was on her, with many jean shorts and midnight sky take. Through the belt loops of the shorts was a chain belt on one side attached her keys including the missing gold ones on the other stood a leather handle that looked like it belonged to a dog leash and her whip. Lucy had grabbed the black leather loop in the belt had come apart instantly turning into a metal chain whip but what caught the attention of the rest was around her neck was a gold chain and on it dangling from a metal loop was Loke's key the key of the lion.

"Come on guys we have spirits to save." Proclaimed Lucy as she stood tall. Her friends all exchanged a small smile and beamed at the blonde celestial mage/spirit. They now had an advantage over the zodiac spirits.

"we should disguise Lucy to look like what she was one Virgo is here. In case we run into anyone else." Suggested Yukino.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Lucy gave up her mortality." Gasped Cana.

"It doesn't matter what you've become you can't stop us." Roared the eclipsed lion spirit. As Virgo leaped to attack her. Lucy yanked a golden key off from her hip and screamed.

"Restore gate of the Golden Maiden, Virgo." And Virgo was consumed by bright golden light and when faded revealed she was back to normal. She assessed the situation and left in front of Lucy her back turned towards her master as she glared daggers at the other spirits in front of her.

"I can't seem to remember what has been going on, but it seems I must be thinking you from saving me from something, princess." Stated Virgo.

"I'm just glad you're back to normal Virgo I really didn't want to fight you again." Replied Lucy extending her arm and squeezing the spirit in front of her shoulder. The tender moment was destroyed by the eclipsed Leo's voice.

"We now know your trick and will not be caught off-guard because of it." He gave an evil smirk.

"Princess, I feel as if you will need to fill me in on what I have missed." Answered Virgo.

"I think that will have to wait." Inputted Gray as he took his shirt off. "Now come at me Loke." He yelled Infuriated Loke blasted a dark Regulus attack towards them. Natsu, Gray, Wendy and Juvia responded with their powers deflecting the attack and causing dust to rise up creating a smokescreen. As it faded the spirits were all in front of their now opened gates.

"If you really want to stop us, follow us in. We'll show you how far will go for true freedom." Loke said as he faded into the light of the gate.

"Loke," screamed to Lucy trying to run forward but being held back by Virgo. "Loke no!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

So while I've been getting favs and follows for all the stories that have posted so far for Fairytail, there are not any reviews which makes me a little sad because I want to know what you guys think so that I can make it better for you on the future. I'm not saying you have to pay if you want to please drop a review it will be greatly appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

Okay usual disclaimer

I don't own anything of Fairytail not making any money off of this

otherwise, we would have seen Loke and Lucy get together by now

The community I made is still growing as we have not added all the stories, yet we are hoping that these new stories we are adding in writing will inspire others to add more to our ever-growing she fandom

when you sort by the number of archives we are on the first page when you sort four days created we are the top. Sadly, because we only 2 followers, we are dead last on the list of the others sorting.

So, I ask of you to please follow the fandom community I am giving you the title below:

 **loke x lucy, lucy x loke, LoLu or Lucy X Leo**

Any way after this chapter there will be major changes to the plot of my design so enjoy the script from the episodes I played each line over to type them correctly

Also My other story Don't try to cage the lioness is going to be updated tomorrow so keep your eyes open.

thanks, and enjoy Don't Try to Cage the Lioness

take it away recap narrator Lucy Heartfilla

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Previously on Fairytail

The zodiac celestial spirits have been affected somehow and are now calling me, and Yukino slave masters want absolute freedom. We traveled to the library of sorcery rethinks Levy we find the celestial globe. Then Virgo shows up and attacks us forces Levy to hand her the globe. Levy tries to warn Virgo something she learned the ceremony they wanted to get absolute freedom comes at a hefty price with only have 12 days to live after it's performed. Lost on what to do we get an unexpected visitor. The spirit Eridanus of the constellation Eridanus offers to give herself over to me because I'm in love with Loke. Grant me the power of a celestial spirit while still remain a celestial wizard but the prizes that I give up my mortality and never will age, forced to watch all my friends age and die without me. I accept her offer, and we stopped the ceremony, and the rest of our friends show up to help us. And somehow, I turn Virgo back to normal. But the other zodiac some fled into a world of their own. We have to go after them so wise Virgo holding me back from following Loke.

Chapter 2

"Loke no!" Lucy cried as she struggled to free yourself from Virgo's hold. "Virgo let go of me." She bagged. Tears started to fill her eyes as she collapsed and wept. Virgo held her mistress as she wept into the maid's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Princess in the short time that I have observed that is not big brother. I know you want to follow after him, but that is not the lion spirit we know I had to prevent you from following in case he was going to hurt you." Explained Virgo to the weeping woman.

"where are they going?" Demanded Natsu as he started to run towards the gates.

"No, Wait!" Called the Princess causing Natsu to stop in his tracks.

"Why?" Natsu questions her.

"I'll give a key to each one of you." She says which causes Arcadios to open the case revealing a set of keys. "By using them, you'll be able to close the spirits gates by force. This is the only hope we have to stop them now." She explained. Lucy stood up and wiping the tears from her eyes. This wasn't the end she didn't have time to cry Sarah still time to save them.

"Then Give me Loke's." Natsu said. Lucy instantly stepped forward to the pink haired dragonslayer.

"Please let me deal with him," she begged him.

"I know you mean well Lucy," Natsu said "but there is no way he is going to listen to you. But this." Natsu showed her his fist. "this could change his mind."

"I know that he's lost his way." She replied she looked down briefly then back up sadness clouding her brown orbs, Virgo stepped forward to comfort her master as the maiden was sensing her key holder's despair. "But I still love him, so please," she begged the dragon slayer. "please don't take it too far."

Natsu nodded his head. "I won't I swear." He promised her.

"Take this." The princess said offering up a key to Natsu. "It's the Lion's key. Were in the rift between our world and theirs. It's uncharted territory, so, please be careful." Warned the princess as Natsu took the key from her.

"I will." He answered then he looked up towards Happy. "Let's go Happy." He called.

"Aye, sir." The blue Exceed exclaimed flying next to Natsu as the two of them went through the portal Loke took. Lucy turned away from the gate as she leaned into Virgo's comforting embrace.

"Don't worry Princess." comforted Virgo.

"Thanks, Virgo," Lucy replied. "I'm okay now." Virgo nodded as she released Lucy from her embrace. And stood next to the celestial wizard. As the others, all grabbed a key till all that remained was Virgo's unneeded key. Which left Lucy out for going after any of the spirits. "I'll stay here and explain what happened to Virgo." She said after Erza looked over at her with concern. "You guys go, I know you won't let us down." She said having faith in her friends to save her spirits.

"We can't afford to fail." The Princess added which spurred Erza into action.

"All right, are you ready?" She asked the others receiving affirmatives from them all. They all went through the gates of the spirits whose keys they had, leaving Lucy Virgo the Princess and Arcadios behind. Lucy turned her spirit and letter away excusing them from the Princess and Arcadios's presence. Lucy then went on to explain to Virgo what had happened she recounted detail at the library that happened with Virgo's alter ego presence which caused Virgo to profusely apologize to her Princess and to beg for punishment.

"It wasn't you Virgo I knew that. You had no control you have nothing to apologize for." Lucy comforted the spirit still looked slightly guilty. Lucy took a deep breath as she went to explain what happened in the deal she had made. Virgo thankfully did not interrupt until Lucy had finished in which Virgo soon in case Lucy and her arm is in a giant hug.

"I am sorry for the circumstances that you had to endure to get the power and the immortality. And I'm sorry you will have to witness your friends age and die without you. But Princess I'm forever grateful that I will forever remain in your service as your spirit. I'm sure once the others are returned to normal they will all agree. Your sacrifices are not in vain neither is your heart. Brother loves you too." Virgo stated.

"I like to believe that Virgo I really do that it's hard to believe was Loke and his Playboy attitude it was still only a couple days ago when we were giving you guys your rewards, and he flirted with Yukino. Even thought a date was more important than helping me out in Edolas." Lucy confided in Virgo.

"He flirts yes but he never actually takes any girl out. In fact, when I told you brother was on a date while you were in Edolas, it was because Aquarius forced him to take areas as a double date partner for her in Scorpio. I should've explained that to you then I'm sorry that I did not if it caused any problems between you and brother." Explained Virgo.

"It's all right Virgo." Reassured Lucy to her spirit. "I wish I could have talked to Loke before this all happened maybe then I wouldn't be so nervous about his reaction to this." Lucy sighed as she looked towards the lion's gate where beyond the gate Natsu and Loke worth fighting. Virgo noticed where her mistress was looking and put it in arm around her shoulder.

"It seems the bull was the first to fall." Arcadios said causing the two celestial beings to turn towards the Princess and him. Where they had set up a way to watch everything.

"I knew that Fairytail wouldn't let us down." The Princess smiled and looked over her shoulder at Lucy as the two celestial beings they joined to watch their friends battle their other friends. "Now only 10 remain." The Princess stated.

Lucy put an arm around Virgo's shoulder as she had seen the made flinch as she watched her fellow spirits fight. Even though it wasn't really them, Lucy could tell it still hurt the maid to watch her fellow spirits fight the members of Fairytail as she has grown to known as friends not only to her but to her keyholder as well. "Don't worry Virgo will get them all back I promise you I won't lose any of my friends." Lucy promised the spirit.

"I know Princess," Virgo answered as she looked towards when the screens which displayed Natsu and Loke fighting. "I just hope that is sooner rather than later."

"Me too, Virgo." Replied Lucy "me too."

Then they gasped as Loke played a dirty trick causing not to become motion sick. "See Princess this only confirms it that is not brother. You can tell because his flames are not golden they are black and purple." Noted Virgo which earned a small smile from her keyholder. "You're right Virgo. It's not him but still his body." The smile disappeared as they saw Loke heading towards Natsu.

"Your flame grows low Dragneel." They heard Loke taunt as he flew towards Natsu his fist engulfed in the dark purple light. "You'll get no mercy." He smiled then yelled "PITCH BLACK PUNISHMENT!" Lucy gasped and clung to Virgo as the to watch frightened as the fist slowly got closer to Natsu. Until a dark green flaming light blasted towards the two fighters as they both looked up surprised, they were then consumed. Lucy had gone into hysterics.

"No, no, no, no, no Natsu," She cried "Loke" she started towards the portal towards the lion's world and was gone through if Virgo didn't hold her back along with the help of Arcadios.

"Princess please you can't do anything." He expressed her worried Virgo.

"I should be sitting here watching it should be out there helping them." She whimpered trying to break free of the hold.

"Lucy, I know how you feel." The Princess said walking up towards the blonde mage cupping her face. "It is the same thing I must do every time I see my friends my comrades battle. I'm never allowed to join the fight but am forced to watch. I know it is difficult, but you can't do anything you don't have his key you have any of their keys. You would just get in the way right now you have to trust her friends. I know you trust them. let them do what they must." Lucy went slack against the holding grip of Virgo and Arcadios. As she sighed in defeat and nodded her head. Reluctantly that you released her but did not all the way in case they had to grab her again. But she turned back towards the screens her eyes focused on the screen that once held the battling Natsu and Loke looking for a sign that they were okay. Yet her effort was in vain for at the screen was filled with static.

"Please that them be okay." She whispered knowing there was nothing she could do she turned to the other screens and found her intention drawn until Wendy and Aquarius. Lucy had found it odd that Aquarius was a mere child with childlike personality. It occurred to her that maybe Aquarius was like this when she was a child if she ever was. She then turned to Virgo who appeared by her side. "Virgo, I have to ask you something, were you guys always like this or were you all once children?" Virgo's eyes followed towards the screen that displayed the alter Aquarius.

"If you're wondering if you are able to have children or if celestial spirits can have children the answer would be yes. But none of us have ever had them. Perhaps you and brother would be the first." She answered.

Lucy looked at the screen that was still filled the static. "I hope so Virgo. I hope we get the chance to try at least." She muttered. Her eyes were drawn back to the Aquarius and Wendy screen as Aquarius gave Wendy ice cream. Despite how serious the situation was and how worried she was for Loke and Natsu she can help but crackle small laughter at the scene. The cute scene turned bad quickly as after the ice cream was consumed Aquarius went back to her attack/playing. Lucy and Virgo were forced to watch as Carla got her head stuck in one the Ferris wheel cars and Wendy was unable to free her. The for watching side a breath of relief when a burst of flames is blocked a water attack before it hit Wendy. Flames had come from Natsu. Lucy was relieved to see Natsu unharmed, but she wondered what had happened to Loke. Natsu explained that it was Loke that sent him flying with an attack. Lucy and Virgo exchanged glances knowing that was not the case from what they saw. And if that was the case why didn't the screen go back to normal and show them, Loke. Know something was terribly wrong they knew it there is another player in that battle, but they had no clues to the identity.

"Maybe it wasn't just eclipse that affected the spirits to be come this way there may be another player involved." Theorized Arcadios.

"I'm not so sure." Inputted Virgo. "There's something you must know there is the 13th spirit. From what you have told me you have not run into her nor was she part of the ceremony. She may not have been affected like the rest of us, but that might have been her doing. The snake charmer." Virgo informed the other three. Lucy turned towards the static he screens as she placed her hand on her chin as she thought.

"Snake charmer." She muttered she then shook her head. "If she wasn't effected she should've intervened at this point,, and if she was affected, why didn't she, help before," Lucy thought out loud to the group.

"Whatever caused it," replied the Princess "this just might be the beginning of its interference."

"If no one has seen the spirit king maybe it was him." Inputted Arcadios. But they all knew this was all theory they had no proof of what the cause was. Maybe whatever date it would reveal itself, but one thing was true wherever interfered Loke had no knowledge of it. The all turned to Wendy and Aquarius is battle as the two girls talked and Aquarius seemed relieved to be heading back to the celestial world is the key was tapped against her head, and she disappeared.

"Nine left." the Princess said.

"The snake charmer has been affected then there would be 10." Virgo said.

One by one they also the battles rage on, and thankfully the screen that led to Loke's domain returned with the picture as Natsu Wendy Carlin happy began searching for him. They watched as Natsu caught his scent. They watched Cana beat Scorpio, gray beat cancer before they were drawn back to the Loke screen as the two Exceeds and the two-dragon slayers found themselves at the door. When Natsu fire punch the door the room for watches were and started to shake.

"What's happening?" Asked Lucy as the sky above them cracked

"look over there." Arcadios pointed as the others looked they saw the 13th door.

"We have to go." Lucy announced earning the looks from her three companions "it might lead us somewhere. Maybe to the root cause of what's causing all this maybe it will reveal what's happening in the celestial world."

"Or to the celestial Globe. Did any of you notice that Leo didn't have it with him when he fought Natsu, he must have left it somewhere protected. Now that he is missing I believe that if we find the globe then we find him." The princess suggested.

"I think I have an idea who's behind this, If Virgo returned to normal I have feeling the snake charmer never was effected at all." Lucy suggested.

"She has always lived by the king's wants if he was changed or grown more powerful…" Virgo theorized.

"Virgo is right this has something to do with the spirit king." Lucy said then turned back to the monitors She saw Yukino defeat Libra and send her back to the celestial world.

"I believe Lucy is right staying here won't help. Maybe that door leads to where the lion hid the celestial globe or whoever is behind this." Suggested Arcadios.

They all agreed and stepped up towards the door to go through it and to face whatever perils lied beyond the doorway.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

I am absolutely empowered when my stories get Favorited or followed but like many writers of fanfiction I absolutely feed my writing from Reviews I receive from you the readers and just, so you know I read every review I get.

It doesn't take a lot of time to submit a review it could just be a few words and I would be happy.

I also instead of this being the princess's fault why couldn't the writers blame Angel raise your hand if you agree angel should be at fault for the spirit world going wacky

So, this is only the second chapter there is more to come

Catch you later


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

I don't own Fairytail or its characters

I'm not making any money

otherwise, we would have seen Loke and Lucy get together by now

The community I made is still growing as we have not added all the stories, yet we are hoping that these new stories we are adding in writing will inspire others to add more to our ever-growing she fandom

when you sort by the number of archives we are on the first page when you sort four days created we are the top. Sadly, because we only 2 followers, we are dead last on the list of the others sorting.

So, I ask of you to please follow the fandom community I am giving you the title below:

 **Loke X Lucy, Lucy X Loke, Lolu or Lucy X Leo**

Any way after this chapter there will be major changes to the plot of my design so enjoy the script from the episodes I played each line over to type them correctly

Also, My other story Don't try to cage the lioness is going to be updated tomorrow so keep your eyes open.

thanks, and enjoy Don't Try to Cage the Lioness

please take it away, recap narrator Lucy Heartfilla

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Previously on Fairytail

"It is very simple I surrender myself to be taken over by celestial wizard will then be the form of the constellation yet still human. They will have my powers and the powers of the most treasured star."

Eridanus also known as the constellation of the river of stars. I don't think the others remember that she said she would give me the power of the most treasured star. After receiving her powers, I know she didn't mean her most treasured star in her constellation. Rather the most treasured star to me. Eridanus Visited us while we were at the library after the defeat of Virgo taking the globe. She offered to give me her power in exchange I would give up my mortality having to watch my friends age and die. Only because I was in love this Loke. As my friends tried to convince me there are other options I took it and went to interrupt the ceremony with the Princess and Arcadios. When we got there, I turned Virgo back in the other spirits fled. The Princess presented the group with the bungee keys that can banish them back to the celestial world I was left behind with the Princess Arcadios and Virgo as we watch the others fight on. But something wasn't right I called the attention that the 13th zodiac spirit was missing the snake charmer and presented to the others my theory of what was going on. Suddenly the 13th gate appears after everyone's realms and are shaking we all agreed to approach the 13th doorway as we hope to find the globe and Loke who seemingly disappeared after his battle with Natsu, and Dark Ophiuchus, the 13th zodiac in the snake charmer. I only hope that after this will lead Loke to turn back to normal, so I can tell him that I love him.

[][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][[[][][][][][][][[]

"Wait a minute." Called Lucy she turned her head towards the pink had celestial spirit maid. "Virgo I want you to head back to Fairytail, tell master Makarov what has happened. And have them take you somewhere where you can be safe."

"Princess I would rather be with you." Replied Virgo.

"I know Virgo, but the zodiac still want to complete the ceremony if you're there it will give the easier means to complete it."

"I see your logic Princess very well I'll head to the guild. Just be careful." She turned to the other two. "I bid you good day your Majesty." She bowed. Before she headed back to earthland.

"Did you think that was a wise decision?" Asked the Princess to Lucy.

"Yes, it's the best decision we have to hold off on the ceremony have a feeling that it's not what is meant to be."

"Let's go." Called Arcadios.

"very well let's proceed on." Chimed the Princess as they entered the doorway. But they met them on the other side was a very long seemingly endless hallway the trio pushed forward marching on down the hallway. "Lucy do you really think the snake charmer is behind all this?" Asked the Princess.

"Possibly, but I think she is not the real mastermind. I believe the celestial spirit king has something to do with this." She answered then proceeded to explain why she thought so. "From what my other spirits told me it's the only thing that makes sense he must've been affected the same way as the zodiac spirits were. It's the only possibility the fact that the snake charmer was never with the rest of them must mean she remained in the spirit world and you notice that the spirits went back to the spirit world this entire time. I have a feeling they don't remember but there escaping from celestial spirit king."

"You think we're not helping them by sending them back the spirit world?" Asked Arcadios.

"I think we need delay sending Loke back." Suggested Lucy.

"I agree with you that there's no way to reach the other team." Inputted the Princess.

"that might not be true, but my new powers in this place being almost like the celestial world I might be able to get a message through to Natsu and Wendy." Lucy said.

"I have faith in your new abilities." The Princess supported putting her hand on Lucy's arm. "I believe that you can do this and if not, we will always find another way."

"Thank you, Princess," Lucy said then took a deep breath. "Alright, you guys back up." Lucy warned as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Oh, River of Stars hear my plea. Shine this message through to whom it must reach." Lucy chanted arms folded out word palms up as light began to glow "sail this message down your currents to those to who it must reach." Light shot out of her palms, forming a ball flight hovering in front of the celestial spirits/wizard. Lucy opened her eyes and stared at the light orb a small victorious smile breaking through her face. "Natsu hold off on sending Loke to the celestial world with your key we have reason to believe that it is a trap someone is manipulating them and us we believe it's the 13th spirit the snake charmer. Try and find her and defeat her." Lucy said to the light orb then indicated with her head for the order to proceed to the Princess instantly knew what Lucy wanted her to do. The orb followed it's mistress's command and flew over to the Princess bobbing in front of her.

"Natsu to all that you can, we must defeat the snake charmer for we fear it is her and by extension the command from a corrupted spirit king."

"Deliver it to Natsu." Commanded Lucy as the orb flew off passing through the endless hallways stone wall as if it was nothing but a mere illusion.

"Let us hope it reaches him in time." Acknowledged Arcadios.

"Lucy, I believe we should try this again to send messages to the others and warn them of what we believe is happening and to not try to banish anymore the zodiac spirits to the celestial world." The Princess suggested. Lucy nodded and began to chant again.

[][][][]][[]]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]]][][][][][][][][

In the end, Lucy's multiple messages reached all their friends. And that the remaining zodiac spirits that have yet to be returned to the celestial realm. The remaining spirits which consisted of Scorpio Sagittarius Pisces and cancer stayed behind in their own realms after quickly confirming that it was the snake charmer that told them all the spell. Everyone had met up. Natsu Wendy Carla and Happy as well as Mirajane battling the snake charmer and Dark Leo. It looked as if Dark Leo was trying to finish the spell not knowing that the remaining zodiac spirits had not yet been banished.

As the others, all regrouped preparing themselves to join the others as they faced Dark Leo and Dark Ophiuchus.

"We have to do something." Said Mirajane to the group.

"We can't use the keys on Loke or Dark Leo I guess." Echoed Gray, watching as the others fought the two dark alter ego spirits.

"What we need is a plan." Added Juvia as she clung to her beloved Gray.

"I think I have one." Interrupted the Princess, getting everyone's attention as they looked on towards their future ruler. "Lucy, do you think you can change someone's placement on this battlefield?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. What's your plan?" Lucy asked her.

"First thing we need is to get Natsu over here. Erza can you lead everyone besides Yukino and Lucy to distract Dark Ophiuchus and Dark Leo.?" Asked the Princess.

"Yes." The redhead answered as she took command of her fellow guildmates. "Cana, Elfman, Juvia, and Gajeel you will deal with Dark Ophiuchus as we seem to be calling them now. Meanwhile me, Gray, Levy and if you would join us Arcadios will take on Dark Leo. When we get there Pantherlily, you will take Carla and Wendy to help those battling Dark Ophiuchus." She ordered.

"actually, Gajeel and Elfman you need to stay behind." Ordered the Princess as the two men headed off to follow the others as Yukino and Lucy followed the princess's and Ezra's instructions to stay behind in here the plan from the Princess. The two men exchanged confused glances but did as they were instructed by the Princess. They watched as the others engage the dark zodiac spirits, Erza transformed into one of her many armorers and attacks Loke, Pantherlily following instructions took Wendy and Carla over to the team battling Dark Ophiuchus. Gray then went over and said something to Natsu who called over Happy they flew off. Soon they were joined by Natsu and Happy who had flown the dragonslayer over.

"All right here's the plan." Started the Princess.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"It's over." Called Lucy to the woman. The blonde woman hurried over to Cana side to help support her friend she passed her over to Erza. Lucy walked towards the snake charmer as Natsu rejoined the others as they battled Dark Leo."

"You have become a very annoying nuisance Lucy Heartfilla." Hissed Dark Ophiuchus. "Eridanus treachery was unexpected." She glanced over at her friends that were fighting Dark Leo.

'So, I was right she doesn't want Dark Leo to hear whatever she's gonna say.'

"Let's cut out the middleman, Ophiuchus." Called out Lucy drawing the snake charmer's attention. "We both know that you're lying to the zodiac spirits. I knew something was wrong the moment you never helped them out." Exclaimed Lucy. "when I approached them while they attempted to perform the ceremony, they were saying the wrong thing for the absolute freedom spell. I knew this because I looked it over before we left the library. They were saying the word wrong words doing the wrong actions. It was easy to put two and two together after that. The only question that it raised in my mind was why? Then it hit me, the non-zodiac spirits, when we talk to them, said that the celestial spirit king was missing. But he wasn't messing he was probably hiding because he was affected too. Wasn't he?" She demanded of the snake charmer.

"You're absolutely correct Lucy Heartfilla. I serve the king as his most noble servant whatever he wants whatever he desires I shall bring it to him." The snake charmer answered.

"I'm guessing what he wants is the zodiac spirits" accused Lucy. Dark Ophiuchus eyes widen at the accusation confirming her theory. Their attention was drawn away as Natsu hit the key against Dark Leo as he disappeared in a glowing light.

"Thank you so much little dragonslayer now all I need is Virgo and I can then I can feed the zodiac spirits life energy to the king." Praised Dark Ophiuchus.

"You tricked them." Accused Lucy.

"Of course, I did. And the king changed ends as did the spirits they ran away fearing for the king's appetite. Thankfully when they got here they totally forgot, but of course, the sense of they needed to be free was still on their minds. Thankfully they thought it was because of their keyholders. It was so easy then to trick them telling them about the ceremony and making the believe that will let them be free of their contracts." Dark Ophiuchus preened.

"But that would include yourself." Exclaimed the shocked Princess.

"Whatever the king wants the king gets I would happily sacrifice my life for him. Long live the King." exclaimed Dark Ophiuchus.

"Except there were very few spirits that got banished back." Teased Lucy.

"What?" Seethed Dark Ophiuchus.

"that also includes Leo. It is a good thing the Princess made a key that she did not prepare yet and brought it with her. Once we met up with Natsu we switched the keys. This is the real key that would banish Leo back to the celestial world." Lucy told the snake charmer holding up the key. "What you witnessed was another power I gained from Eridanus, The Stars River Flow, I just moved him away from your eyesight but not from hearing range. Currently, he's being held back by Gajeel and Elfman. Meaning he has heard everything that you had just said." Announced Lucy.

" **YOU TRAITOR**!" Roared the Dark Leo as he broke away from his restrainer's who followed on his heel but did not make any actions to grab him and restrain him again.

"You're very smart Lucy Heartfilla, I can see why Eridanus ran to you give up her power. That was a nice little trick played on me revealing the plan to everyone. I guess the next part of the plan is to summon the rest the zodiac spirits that were not sent back to battle me as you stand behind them." Dark Ophiuchus said.

"You're wrong Dark Ophiuchus." Retorted Lucy. "I never used my spirits as shields if they fight I fight alongside them. They are my comrades my friends. I would never treat them like that. And neither would Yukino."

"You forget no matter what I am more powerful than all the zodiac spirits. I shall force all of them back to the celestial world myself." She hissed as she transformed into her true form. "But before I do that I shall kill you Lucy Heartfilla." She yelled swinging her tail against Lucy sending her flying.

" **LUCY**." everyone called out.

"No, I remembered. Which is why the other zodiac spirits are remaining back in their self-created realms, so you won't get to them. I think I can take you for myself not just because I only have the powers of Eridanus's constellation but because she also gave me the power of the most treasured star to me. Do you know which star that was? Regulus because it's the star that makes his constellation, my Loke the Loke I know and love." A sinister grand etched on Lucy's face as she smiled a sickeningly sweet smile. "Meaning I have all the powers that Regulus grants my Loke not Dark Leo the lion." She echoed to the snake charmer as her voice became that of absolute power as she called forth the power of Regulus. "LION BRILLIANCE." Lucy screamed as bright light engulfed her blinding the snake charmer for second as her eyes cleared Lucy attacked. "ERIDANUS METEOR STRIKE." She yelled as it seems a multiple fist crew behind her and lunged themselves at the snake charmer. Everyone stared in awe and surprise and shock at Lucy's declaration of having the powers of Regulus star at her disposal. None more shocked than Dark Leo who was also confused by her statement of the Loke she loved that wasn't there.

'Did she mean the other Leo form, the one she knows?' He thought.

"I shall send you back to the celestial world myself and have the king and you as an appetizer before the zodiac asked spirits." Dark Ophiuchus said as whipping her tail almost like Lucy's beloved whip, she flung Lucy against a rock. Dark Ophiuchus continued to attack the celestial spirits/wizard as Lucy attempted to get up. "You're only delaying the inevitable, I'm the most powerful I shall easily defeat the other zodiac's. You're powerful, you're definitely the new Eridanus. Meaning you will make the excellent holdover snack for my king as he waits for the zodiac spirits to munch on." The snake charmer cackled. As her body began to wrap around Lucy cutting off all means of escape on foot but leaving enough space for Lucy to move around. Dark Leo felt his heart flutter in panic. He did not understand this having to have happened before whenever he ran into this blonde celestial mage now celestial mage/spirit. He didn't understand why his body reacted like this life felt the need to protect this slave driver. True as of now she has proven to be an ally revealing the treacherous 13th zodiac's plan in the treachery of the celestial spirit king to munch on all the zodiac's life force. But why when they were enemies did his body reacts in such ways.

"You know I've never been more thrilled to have accepted Eridanus 's power. Because what's the point of having power if you can't use it to save the people you love." Shouted a defiant Lucy. "RAGING STAR RAPIDS." She yelled attacking the snake charmer. At her declaration though, Dark Leo had frozen as a memory, he doesn't even remember having, started playing out in his mind. Lucy fading from existence with another man. Her calling him Loke. "What's the point of having magic power if you can't use it save your friends." She yelled at the Loke man. It was then that everything came running back to him all his memories such as the memory of meeting Lucy.

" **LUCY**!" Yelled the panic Leo as she was sent flying by the snake charmer's attack. He rushed over to the battling celestial spirits his fist powering up with dark light as he realized his star has been changed as well. "DARK REGULUS IMPACT." He roared throwing the punch at the snake's head. He landed next to Lucy. Is he placed in arm hand on her shoulder confusion filled Lucy's eyes. She did not expect Dark Leo to come and help her much less check to see if she was okay. As she looked at his face she froze, his eyes no longer held the cold gaze that he has sported since the transformation rather the eyes of the kind caring spirit she has grown to know and love. She tried to squash down the hope that bubbled in her chest. Loke noticed this as he made sure she was okay. In those beautiful brown eyes that captured his heart.

"Lucy," he said as he placed both hands on her shoulder their bodies facing each other. Her eyes frantically searching his face. "I remember, oh God Lucy, what did I do to you?" Panic gripping his face as he remembered all the cruel things he had said to her. "I'm so sorry Lucy." He apologized. As tears glistened her eyes he panicked "oh no, Lucy why are you crying, are you hurt anywhere? Princess, please speak to me what's wrong?" He asked frantically.

"I am just so glad, that you remember." She whispered flinging her arms around his neck, "oh Loke I thought I would never hear you call me that ever again." She wailed. Loke recovered from his shock and put an armor-clad arm around her. Pulling her into his armor-clad chest. Internally frowned not liking the choice of wardrobe is dark persona had chosen. But then he remembered something else Lucy had told the Dark Leo. What she had done. What she had given up in order to gain the power that the constellation Eridanus granted as well as the power of the star of Regulus. She had given up her mortality, given up a chance to grow old, forced to watch her friends age without her and die.

"Lucy why did you make that deal with Eridanus?" He asked in a hushed voice. "Why did you give up your mortality?"

"I did it for you." She answered as she looked up at his face as he glanced down at her's. "Leo the lion, Loke of Fairytail, I can't make you suffer from watching me age and die. Because I love you."

"awwwwww, that's so sweet it makes me sick." Chimed in Dark Ophiuchus. Dragging Lucy and Loke back into the fray. "I will not let you get away with this Lucy Heartfilla prepared to die." Raged Dark Ophiuchus.

"Dark Ophiuchus, I won't let that happen. Lucy is my Princess whether she is a mortal wizard or celestial spirit/wizard. I will always be her knight because I love her." Called Loke as his fist glowed brightly with the dark Regulus energy.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

So, what did you guys think

pretty cool right we had an evil Lucy trickery plan on Dark Ophiuchus. And we now know why she thought the way she thought.

And now we have Loke back, of course, I will go dive deeper into his reaction to the deal Lucy made with Eridanus in later chapters.

I'm not sure how many more chapters there are going to be at least two I think, but it depends on how than battle scenes I'm coming up with. I don't want to make the chapters to long for you guys to read because I know how much your guy's life's can be, busy with work and school and whatever you else you deal with.

My other stories have gotten way more comments than this one I'm not sure that's a good or bad thing

so please let me know what you think of the story so far in the review section. If you don't like something tell me and I'll see if I can change it so you can like the chapters later on.

I also plead to all you fans of the Loke X Lucy stories to write your own. Whether it's with a lot of words are very little. Whether you're a good writer or bad writer, it doesn't matter the effort you put forth into the stories makes them worthwhile in reading and will help our community grow.

So, until next time catch you guys later.

And remember to do the FFRF

favorite the story, follow the story, review the story, then follow my community.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

I do not own fairytale or any of its characters

please go and check out my community for Loke X Lucy stories

it's titled

 **Loke x Lucy, Lucy x Loke, LoLu or Lucy X Leo**

I'm going to shut up now ask our recap narrator take over.

Without further a do take it away Lucy.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

previously on Fairytail

"Only a strong one who holds love for a star in their hearts can ever dream to accept this."

Eridanus, the constellation known as the river of stars never had a celestial form and thus was only a consciousness, after Virgo took the globe from us at the library she offered to give me her powers. There was a cost the by accepting her offer I would live forever with the stars, thus I would watch my friends all age without me and later die. While granting me her power she also granted me the ability to use the power of the spirit I fell in love with, Loke.

Me, Virgo, princess Hisui and Arcadios were watching the others send the eclipsed version of the celestial spirits back to the celestial world. When a 13th door came into existence the four of us agreed to go check it out. Before we entered I sent Virgo back to the guild to inform master and the others of what had happened. Realizing that this seemed to be a trap we sent word to everyone to stop trying to banish the spirits back to the celestial world. We all gathered together in found ourselves face to face with dark Leo and Dark Ophiuchus. We tricked Dark Ophiuchus to think we banished dark Leo back to the celestial world thus revealing it was the spirit king's doing after he too was transformed into a dark form of himself and was planning on eating the celestial zodiac spirits. I found myself stuck in battle with Dark Ophiuchus where I revealed I could use the power of Regulus. During the battle;

"You know I've never been more thrilled to have accepted Eridanus 's power. Because what's the point of having power if you can't use it to save the people you love." It seems my words seemed to jog Loke's memory and brought them back to me, though he is stuck in the body of dark Leo still. Our reunion was cut short because of Dark Ophiuchus. What she have to go and ruin the moment.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Loke, look out." Screamed Lucy tackling the lion spirit saving him from a sneak attack behind from Dark Ophiuchus tail.

"I will crush you both. The king shall feast on your life force." Cackled the dark snake charmer.

" **SKY DRAGON ROAR**." Yelled Wendy attacking the snake charmer.

"Hey you to don't leave us out of this." Called Erza, " **REQUIP**." The armor changed to her heavens wheel armor. " **CIRCLE SWORDS**." She called.

" **FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK**." Yelled Natsu joining the fray.

"You see that's your problem Dark Ophiuchus, you think I'm alone in this." Yelled Lucy to the snake charmer. "You think my spirits are alone in this. I've got news for you the wizards that are surrounding you now are only a small portion of mages that will come to our aid. If you think we're standing down you're wrong."

"I will kill you Lucy Heartfilla." She snarled as she lunged towards Lucy.

"No one harms her." Retorted Loke. " **DARK REGULUS, PURGE OF DARKNESS**." He released a stream of dark flames from his palms pushing Dark Ophiuchus back. He then grabbed Lucy by her waist leaping them away from the coils of Dark Ophiuchus as the others continued to attack the snake charmer.

" **WATER SLICER**."

" **IRON DRAGON'S CLUB**."

" **ICE MAKE: ICE CANON**."

"Lucy." Called Mirajane. "We need a plan of attack."

"Yukino, princess Hisui and I can finish her off. What we need is for you guys to get her weak and down."

"Lucy what are you thinking?" Yukino asked.

"We all know that was two celestial spirit mages we can perform Urano Metria there three of us now if we all combine our powers…"

"I understand." Replied Princess Hisui.

"As to I." Added Yukino.

"Mirajane go inform the others of our plan. Elfman make sure when we are doing the spell that we are not interrupted." Lucy instructed. Mirajane and Elfman nodded in understanding, than Mirajane transformed to her she devil form taking off to inform the others of the plan.

"What about Leo?" Asked the Princess. "I think it be best if he help the others." She suggested.

Lucy froze in fear but relaxed when she felt an arm snake around her waist, an arm that was still covered in battle armor.

"I'm staying with Lucy. I will not let anything hurt her." He growled.

"I'm also staying to protect Princess Hisui." Added Arcadios. Mirajane came back to the group just as the others started to combine attacks.

"Magic Fusion; Unison Raid." Called Gray and Juvia.

" **"LIGHTNING, REVERSE TOWER, LOVERS. FATE OF LIGHTNING."** Yelled Cana as Levy attacked at the same time. **"SOLID SCRIPT MAGIC; THUNDERBOLT."**

Erza aimed her swords at the ground **"HEAVENS WHEEL."** She screamed as the swords clashed against Sierra slicing very deep into the surface making the ground and even for the snake's body.

the last of the combined attacks for the three dragonslayer's.

" **IRON** -" " **FIRE** -" " **SKY** "

" **DRAGON ROAR**." The tree of dragonslayer's finished together. Their attack combined together hitting the snake charmer and knocking her down, she struggled to get up.

"Lucy!" Yelled Cana. "Now." The three celestial mages held one another's hands as they recited the spell in unison.

" _Oh stars far and wide that embody the heavens_

 _by thy radiance reveal thy form to me_

 _I implore tetrabiblos eternal ruler of the stars above_

 _now that the aspect is complete_

 _I ask that you lend your power to me_

 _let your unrestrained rage flow_

 _and open the raging timoltous gate_

 _with all 88 heavenly bodies shining_."

"No, no no." Screamed a frantic Dark Ophiuchus as she finally got up she tried to attack the three celestial mages it was too late. They looked up at the dark snake charmer as the most powerful waves a magic flowed from them, everyone but the snake charmer froze from the amount of power they felt. There was no mistaking that three celestial wizard's casting this spell together would end anybody.

" **URANO METRIA."** They yelled spell hitting the dark snake charmer as she screamed in agony and collapsed and faded off to the spirit realm. It was silent for a moment.

"All right, we won." Hooted Natsu. Causing the others to celebrate as well. Lucy beamed as her friends celebrated around her. They had done it they had stopped Dark Ophiuchus, and saved the zodiac spirits. And armor clad left-hand had grabbed her waist and spun her around Loke beaming out her. She can help but giggle.

"You know it's kind of weird seeing your expressions on that body."

"I know what you mean Princess, I rather not be cladded in armor." He pouted.

"Don't worry." Natsu said heading over towards Lucy, Loke, Yukino, Princess Hisui, Arcadios, Elfman and Mirajane as the others followed behind.

"That's right, will find a way to turn you guys back to normal." Chimed in Happy.

"Happy is right, so will you two not worry and just kiss already." Natsu said to the couple.

"Natsu you idiot," Gray yelled seeing the look on Loke's and Lucy's face. The ice mage cannot believe the fire dragonslayer was so dense it was obvious that the couple one share their first kiss when Loke was back to normal. "Can you really be so stupid."

"What? what did I do?" Natsu asked confused.

"Natsu, you have no idea how badly I want to kiss Lucy but I refuse to have our first kiss with me being in this body." He stated his voice filled with frustration and pain.

"Loke, I don't care about what body you are in or how you look. All I care about, no all I need is that the lion spirit I know and love is in the body that I kiss." Lucy assured Loke wrapping her arms around his neck Kissing him on the nose. She frowned a little. "Though I think you might be right this armor is making it difficult." She gave the spirit a smile "I just hope you don't make me wait too long." She giggled her comment causing everyone to laugh. Loke smiled to but then his face turned serious his mouth curved in a frown. Lucy noticed the change in Loke's expression.

"Loke, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Lucy, why did you accept Eridanus offer?" He asked.

"Silly lion, I thought it was obvious, Leo the lion, Loke of Fairytail. My most trusted and loyal spirit, I Lucy Heartfilla love you. I would gladly give up my mortality again so I would not have to see you suffer as I age and leave you behind." She proclaimed.

Loke smiled and opened his mouth to respond when the ground under their feet began to shake.

"What's happening?" Asked Wendy.

"Something tells me we need to relocate." Erza said as the ground began to glow bright blue with the cracks on the surface of the ground they stood. A loud noise bombarded them all, as the sound soon turned into a roar one that no one had ever heard before.

"So loud." Yelled Elfman.

"Where is it coming from?" Asked Mirajane.

"It sounds like a monster." Proclaimed Levy.

"Hey get it together." Yelled Gajeel.

"Tell that to the ground." Retorted Pantherlily trying to keep his footing on the shaking ground.

"I think we might've over done it with the attacks." Commented Juvia.

"Yeah no kidding who thought this much damage was a good idea." Inputted Natsu.

"Someone that never learned how to pull their punches." Added Gray

"is there something you would like to say to my face" demanded the knight mage to the two who in unison answered.

"No ma'am."

The roar continue to get louder "can we leave my ears feel like they are bleeding." Cried Elfman holding his hands over his ears. As were many of the others. Lucy had her hands over her ears as well Loke had put an arm around her waist as they both were on the ground on their knees. Loke's face was contorted in pain as he put his head on top of Lucy's.

"Does it look like there is a way out you wimp." Shouted Cana responding to Elfman's comment.

"Will one of the celestial spirit users please use their keys and get us home." Demanded Carla her comment was ignored but celestial spirit users.

"I don't think that's a monster roaring." She said as she fell against Loke's armor clad chest who curled his arms to protect her as best he could. Her eyes widened with fear she shouted to everyone. "Guys I think it's the celestial spirit king."

"Lucy's right I can feel his power." Supported Yukino as the lights disappeared in the roar faded away.

"It's more intense than before." Added Loke.

"The celestial spirits we sent back to the celestial world the king must've done something to them to grow more powerful." Lucy hypothesized.

"I'm afraid she's right." Said a voice.

"That voice, it's the man clock." Proclaimed Elfman.

"How did you manage to get here?" Asked to Mirajane. Horologium ignored the takeover mage's question and turned to Lucy about as she was still encased in Loke's arms.

"Help us Lucy. I fear the celestial world is going to disappear soon if the spirit king is not stopped. Please take these." He said opening his glass case as familiar garments to some fell out.

"Celestial garments." Proclaimed Levy.

"If were going to the spirit world we got a look like we belong." Addie Gajeel coming up behind Levy.

"What on earth are you people talking about?" Asked Arcadios. Lucy broke away from Loke's hold and walked over to the clock spirit grabbing a garments that she had worn the last time she had went the celestial spirit world.

"Don't worry." Lucy told Horologium "I'll take care of everything from here."

"Not alone you won't." Added Yukino coming up to stand behind Lucy.

"Thanks Yukino." Said Lucy.

"I'll go to." Cried the Princess causing Yukino to gasp as she strolled up to join her fellow celestial spirit mages.

"No I can't let you do that." Called Arcadios to the Princess is retreating form. "Celestial time flows faster than our own."

"I know." Remarked the Princess not halting in her steps towards the other celestial mages.

"Then you also know that letting you go will be a dereliction of my oath. Even if you do return. There's no telling how many years would have pass."

"I am willing to take that chance."

"Princess.."

"Quit sweating the small stuff or you'll rust your armor. We'll protect her." Interrupted Natsu. Another war much quieter than the first filled the air.

"Do you hear that?" Arcadios asked Princess Hisui.

"Of course I do that's why I have to go." She answered him.

"Please don't." Arcadios begged the Princess.

"As long as that howling fills the heavens I will have failed at obtaining my atonement."

"Okay now that that's settled can we get going?" Proclaimed Cana.

"Share were not getting any younger." Replied Mirajane.

"No were getting manlier." Added Elfman .

"screw this wibbly woobly time crap the other zodiac spirits need us big time were going in end of story." Declared Natsu. "Loke you coming?"

"I'm going too." Loke answered.

"Loke no, the spirit king wants to devour all the zodiac spirits life force. If you go you'll be giving him what he wants." Cried Lucy. "I can't lose you Loke please go back to the guild tell master when has happened. Don't give him what he wants don't make me lose you." She begged him.

"Lucy I can't lose you either, you will be in the same amount dangers as me. Eridanus was a powerful constellation if she had a body she would have been just as powerful as me. With her power combined with the power you get from Regulus, he could devour you as well."

"I might have the powers and the lifespan of a celestial spirit, but I'm also human Loke your pure celestial spirit. Loke please do this for me, please go back to the guild, please stay safe."

"I'm sorry Lucy but I can't do that I refuse to let you go there without me. I can't wants another one of my keyholders die Lucy. Karen's death was a horrible, but if you die, if you get consumed by the spirit king I will be completely broken unable to go on." He seized gripping Lucy's arms his body shook.

"Loke please. The spirit king might go go after the rest the zodiac spirits. Virgo is at the guild she has no idea what has happened the guild is unprepared to protect her from him. You have to go warn them." She took the necklace that was around her neck pulling the key up to his eye level. "With this you'll be able to feel me the matter where I am you'll know if I need you. I know you will come and save me before he tries to eat me if he even tries. I have faith in you Loke please go to the guild." Loke sighed in defeat relenting to Lucy's request.

"All right I'll head towards the guild. If I feel anything I am rushing to your side." He growled Lucy placing her hands on his cheeks kissing his forehead.

"I have no doubt. I love you Loke."

"I love you too." He struggled to release her when he did he gave her a long look before departing. He sent one last loving glance at her before he left heading towards earth, towards the Fairytail Guildhall. Lucy let out a breath of relief knowing that he would be safe for now from the danger of the deranged spirit king.

"Loke could only last 3 years on earth before he started to fade. I hate putting him and virgo in pain…..but to send them back. It could be a death sentence." Lucy worried.

"Don't worry Lucy you won't be going in alone and niether will Virgo and Loke. There part of your family and there part of Fairytail's larger family. While all of us make her own little families we all come together as our larger family of Fairytail." Proclaimed Natsu.

"That didn't even make any sense." Grumbled Gray.

"Hey Levy?" Asked Pantherlily to the script mage. "Does that make me you and Gajeel a family?"

"Shut up Pantherlily." Sounds Gajeel Levy giggled picking Pantherlily up.

"Of course Pantherlily." She glanced over at Gajeel as a blush started forming on the iron dragonslayer's cheeks.

"Are you sure you you will wish to come, we might not be able to return for another hundred years." Asked Princess Hisui.

"I'll be Happy a 100 years in either direction as long as my loveiscle is beside me." Juvia gushed. Gray making a response that sounded like he was laughing at the same and yet agreeing with that giving the water mage a smile.

"We've already lost seven years together so what's another century or two." Cheerfully adeded Levy, as she still held Pantherlily in her arms.

"I don't care what year it is. Just give me some iron to chew and a world to rampage in." Gajeel stated.

"Truth." Said Pantherlily Levy turned towards Gajeel with a smile.

"Lisanna will understand why were doing this." Smiled Mirajane.

"Of course she will she's our sister." Agreed Elfman.

"The celestial spirit king will soon absorb the Astrospiritus, so this will be a bumpy ride but it will allow you to enter the celestial spirit world." Horologium warned. "Make sure you're wearing the proper garments."

"Hold on were coming." Lucy said to the spirits who are in the celestial world.

"Watch out fuz face we're coming to pay you a visit." Exclaimed to Natsu.

Then the group was transported to the celestial spirit world.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

Well that took a while to write. Sorry for the delay in updates, I was just called away a lot from writing due to people. This is the first update for the multi-chapters

go check out my other stories called Shall We Dance and Don't Try To Cage The Lioness

please review

please favorite and follow the story as well


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

I don't own fairytale or any of its characters

please go and check out my community for Loke X Lucy stories

it's titled

 **Loke x Lucy, Lucy x Loke, LoLu or Lucy X Leo**

We are nearing the end with only a few chapters left which is a little sad.

I know most of my stories are messed up I will edit the stories

I've been writing them with a speech to text program. Thus why many of the chapters are a little messy. I am so sorry about that.

I also would like to encourage you all to write your own Loke X Lucy stories as we should have more them out there.

Thank you all for reading this fic edits will be coming so please refrain from reviews about poor grammar and spelling as that will all be fixed in the next couple of weeks.

I'm going to shut up now ask our recap narrator take over.

Without further ado I now turn things over to everyone's favorite Blonde Celestial Mage, Lucy Heartfilla. take it away Lucy.

[][][][][][][]

Previously on Fairytail.

We defeated Dark Ophiuchus, are celebration was cut short by by a horrible roar and the arrival of Horologium bringing terrible news.

Unless we stop the Eclipsed altered spirit King the celestial world will be destroyed. Loke was set on coming with us. I begged him to head towards the guild. He refused not wanting to leave my side. Finally I was able to convince him to go back toward the guild only because of the additional leo the lion key that hangs around my neck.

"With this you'll be able to feel me the matter where I am you'll know if I need you. I know you will come and save me before he tries to eat me if he even tries. I have faith in you Loke please go to the guild."

"All right I'll head towards the guild. If I feel anything I am rushing to your side."

After Loke left Me and the others now wearing celestial garments embark on a bumby ride to save the celestial world and spirits.

This isn't going to be easy.

[][][][][][][][][]

The group crash landed scattered from the impact.

"Is this it? It's barren." Princess Hisui observed as she scanned their crash site.

"These winds could be a problem." Stated Erza as she when into battle ready mode. Choosing not to comment on how drastic the celestial world has changed. It seemed Juvia was going to comment on the change to the celestial world.

"It nothing like the world we visited last time." Commented Juvia to those around her being careful that Arcadios nor the princess had heard her. Happy who was next to her started moaning how the group could never visit a world involving fish. Juvia ignored the Blue Exceed next to her as her eyes focused on Lucy's face as the blonde watch Horologium be blown away by the wind as the blonde called the clock constellation's name. 'This will be so hard to Lucy, seeing that her spirits have been suffering as their world had drastically changed. I wonder what she is thinking.' Though a concerned Juvia. She noticed terror fill Lucy's eyes and swiveled her gaze to where Lucy was looking as she watched as some of the planet like spheres being sucked up by a being. Both girls realizing that it must be the eclipsed celestial spirit king.

"Looks like we found the thing that was making all that noise." Stated Gajeel as he had never been in the celestial world before unlike levy nor did he meet the spirit king so he was unaffected to the change as she was.

"Great." Responded Pantherlily. "Now what the hell is it?"

"umm its….manly." grasped Elfman trying to make sense of their new opponent.

"No, no way." Exclaimed a horrified Lucy at the drastic change of the king that had considered the same as he did Loke, an old friend.

"That's, the celestial spirit king?" asked Princess Hisui.

"How disturbing." Was the only thing Arcadios said. Lucy asked the question that was on everyone's mind that had met the king before the incident.

"What the hell happened to him." she asked in horror. "He doesn't even look close to the way he did before."

"Isn't obvious." Answered Erza. "It's the eclipsed spirit king or the spirit beast." She stated noting how he seemed to act like a beast instead of a king. "Either way it spells trouble." She observed preparing herself for battle.

"Check it out." Pointed out canna to the colorful orbs surrounding what they assumed to be the spirit beast's head. "Around his head thing." Happy missed the most important part as he called.

"There is no mustache." The blue Exceed pointing out the lack of mustache.

"That is not what she is talking about." Cried Carla.

"I see them, the celestial spirits are in those orbs." Cried Gray. "Or at least the ones that we banished."

. "Libra!" cried Yukino. "Ophiuchus!" Lucy struggled against Juvia as she tried to get to her spirits that were trapped.

"Let me go." She struggled. "Please I need to save them." Juvia struggled to keep Lucy back in fear that she would be giving her new status to the beast that would surely try to eat Lucy if he knew. "Gemini! Capricorn! Aries! Taurus! AQUARIUS!" she yelled. Upon seeing her oldest spirit so close to the spirit beast. Levy went over to the struggling blonde, in an effort to stop Lucy's panic.

"Lucy You need to calm down. Rushing in is reckless, remember what Loke said." Levy said. Her words seemingly to douse the blonde's struggling. "You want him to stay safe right? Then please calm down before he keeps his word and join us." Lucy finally calmed down. Juvia releasing her hold but not relaxing in case Lucy tried again to reach her spirits. "Hold on we'll get you out of there I swear." She yelled but the spirits gave no sign that they had heard her. The spirit beast reared back it's head and roared and sucked up the spirits that were banished. "NO!" cried Yukino and Lucy as they watched their beloved spirts get consumed.

"The wind has stopped." Exclaimed Pantherlily.

"Guess he's full, he stopped pulling things in after he swallowed the celestial spirts." Added Gajeel. Lucy fell to her knees.

"No, their gone." Despaired Lucy, Natsu came up and yanked her to her feet.

"Don't worry we can get them back after we take him down." Declared Natsu as one his of hand's curled into a fist and he slammed against his other hand's palm. Erza came up behind Natsu standing on Lucy's other side.

"Natsu is right, this is no time to be disheartened." she said a hard glint filled her eyes. "Now then, LETS GO." She cried as the group threw themselves into battle as they hoped to from one planet to another Gray was the first to attack.

" **ICE IMPACT**." He yelled.

" **WATER SLICER**." Juvia yelled quickly following Gray's lead. Their attacks hit at the same time but caused no reaction from the spirit beast.

"It doesn't look like he even noticed us." Observed Gray as he and Juvia landed next to each other.

"Then we'll hit harder." She retorted the pair soon went flying as the spirit beast's arm went flying destroying the planet where the two had been standing.

"Attacking in smaller groups won't work." Noted Erza and turned to the others. "We need to strike as one with a well timed barrage." She ordered. Elfman wasted no time and transformed.

" **BEAST SOUL**." He bellowed his sister already in her she devil form. Their usual outfits gone as the were still wearing the celestial spirit clothes they came in. but the pair didn't seem to notice as they focused as the others readied themselves for a combined attack.

"Try some card magic." Readied Cana cards in hands as she waited to release them.

" **SOLID SCRIPT**." Began Levy. " **BULLET**."

" **THUNDER**." Cried Cana.

" **ICE CANNON."**

" **WATER WHIP."**

The dragon slayers were carried by their Exceeds as they prepared to combine their dragon roar attack.

" **SKY DRAGON..."**

" **IRON DRAGON…"**

" **FIRE DRAGON…"**

" **ROOOOAR.** " Yelled the dragon slayers in unison.

The beast was struck by everyone's attack and dust blew from the impact of the attack. As they all watched as the dust settled. To their shock they saw that the spirit beast seemed unfazed.

"You got to be kidding. That didn't hurt him at all." Observed a stupefied Happy. Then the spirit's beast body began to glow and bended down as it's arms crossed over each other.

"I think it's about to counter attack. Stay on guard." Warned Erza.

The beast released a roar that sent everyone flying. Gray slid on the ground almost flying off the planet he landed on but was saved when he grabbed hold of something similar to a stalagmite that was aimed upwards. Juvia went soaring past Gray using his other arm to grab hold of her hand. Levy was sent up against a boulder.

"Ow." She exclaimed looking up to see a boulder sized debris heading straight towards her. She flinched and squeezed her eyes shut. A loud boom made her look up to find Pantherlily and Gajeel, the latter shattering the boulder before it had hit her.

"Levy are you alright?" Asked Pantherlily.

"Ye-yeah, thanks." Answered Levy thanking her rescuers.

"Careful I can't always save you." Told Gajeel.

"All that from just one swing." Gapped Carla.

"It looks like everybody's okay." Noted Wendy then the pair turned to one side and found Natsu had landed on his head, Happy still holding on to the fire dragonslayer's back, seemingly to have avoided landing on his own head.

"Did we just die?" whimpered Natsu.

"Don't falter now keep up the pressure." Ordered a seemingly unperturbed Erza.

"Right." Chorused the others.

"Come on," complained Princess Hisui. "He must have some kind of weakness?" she seemed to be the only one to be referring to the spirit beast as a he rather than an it.

"All we can do is watch and hope that one reveals itself." Replied Arcadios as the two watched the members of fairy tail battle the spirit beast. "And soon." He grimly added.

"I can't stand by and do nothing. I refuse to stay on the sidelines." Proclaimed Lucy. "They need me, I am joining them."

"No, Lucy you can't." cried Yukino placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I understand how you feel I want to help too, but that is a risk that you can't take. You saw what it did to the spirts it will eat you."

"She's right." Supported Hisui placing a hand on Lucy's other shoulder. "It is too risky especially if you attack with your celestial spirit powers."

"I can help with out using the powers of Eridanus. I have the use of my extendable whip." Argued Lucy.

"What your friends need is for us to find a weakness, you are the best chance at helping us find it." Arcadios reasoned. Lucy nodded her head as it hung low in defeat. Yukino squeezed her shoulders conveying that she felt the same. They gazed up as their friends continued to fight on.

[][][][][][]

I know most of my stories are messed up I will edit the stories

I've been writing them with a speech to text program. Thus why many of the chapters are a little messy

Do not forget to read my other stories stone kissed, Don't try to cage the lioness, and finally, shall we dance.

Again, I like to encourage you guys to write your own Lolu stories even if you think they would be terrible.

please review

please favorite and follow the story as well

second part of battling the spirit beast is coming soon so please make sure you get notified of updates for this story.

See you all later.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

I do not own Fairy Tail nor its characters

please go and check out my community for Loke X Lucy stories

it's titled

 **Loke x Lucy, Lucy x Loke, LoLu or Lucy X Leo**

I know most of my stories are messed up I will edit the stories

I also would like to encourage you all to write your own Loke X Lucy stories as we should have more them out there.

[][][][][][]

It felt wrong, leaving Lucy's side like that. But it was what she wanted. But he couldn't believe how selfish she was being. He was worried about her too she was in danger. But he could understand her reasoning. He sat at the bar of Fairy Tail's Guildhall, Lisanna was behind the bar cleaning glasses as she worried for her two siblings. Loke sighed as he stared down his drink.

"You do not have to worry about Lucy." Blurted Makarov sitting on the bar right next to Loke as if he was there the entire time. "From what you told me she has become even more powerful than she was before."

"That is what worries me, Master." Granted Loke but Makarov raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"You don't have to worry and for her safety. She has the most vital thing to win the battle. She has a reason to come home. She has something to fight for. She knows that someone she loves with all her heart is waiting for her. That my boy is how I know she will come back to you." Counseled Makarov to the lion spirit. He tilted his head in the direction that Virgo was, she was talking to Bixelow, not seeming to be bothered by Bixlowe's babies the slightest. "She thinks of all her spirits as a family, as friends. She knows that it would hurt all of you if she died." The Master said as he took a sip of his mug. He glanced back over but looking past Bickslow and Virgo, his eyes focused on his moping grandson. Freed was frantically running around Laxus trying to find out what was wrong. Evergreen kept glancing toward the guild doors as if expecting someone to come bursting in. It was clear to Makarov that his grandson was worried over one of Makarov's children that had joined Lucy. And the Fairy Tail guild Master had a feeling he knew which one. Like he had the feeling that Virgo would be popping up into the guild more often.

[][][][][][]

"Let's go." Yelled Gray to Juvia.

"I'm right behind you my love." She answered the spirit king soon turned behind him he pointed his finger at Juvia the end of his pointer finger admitting error red glow. A beam shot out heading straight towards Juvia.

"Juvia, look out." Yelled Gray as he shoved himself and Juvia away from the spirit beast's attack.

"What was that supposed to do?" Cried a scared Juvia as she clung to Gray and Gray had his arms tightly around her as she quaked against him.

"I don't know, but it was aimed directly at you. Are you okay Juvia are you hurt at all?" Asked a worried Gray Juvia just shook her head in an answer.

"Arcadios, stop!" cried a panic Princess Hisui gaining the attention of all as they watched Col. Arcadios charge the spirit beast jumping from planet to planet as came close to the spirit beast he raised his sword above his head ready to strike. Again, the spirit king pointed his pointer finger at Arcadios the red glow a meeting from the figure yet again the being struck head-on Arcadios. The group watched in horror as they witnessed what the attack was meant to do what would've happened if Juvia was not saved at the last minute as Arcadios became the constellation. A heartbreaking scream came from the Princess as she watched horror what had become of her beloved knight. She started to run towards where Arcadios was previously standing before he became one with the stars, but was halted when Yukino and Lucy grabbed her. "Arcadios, No, Arcadios." Cried the frantic Princess as she struggled and her fellow celestial mages grasp. Finally, the Princess came to terms that Arcadios was now constellation forever out of her grasp and she broke down into sobs into her fellow celestial mages shoulders.

Mirajane and Elfman charged at the spirit beast Cana joining the two. Yet again the spirit beast's entire hand glowed that eerie red glow as he swung his arms out in an arc towards the charging takeover mage's. The two of them were hit and joined Arcadios as prisoners in the stars as they both became constellations. Cana barely avoided the attack.

"Watch out for that attack you don't want to become part of the constellation stars." Called Erza as everyone an affirmative response. Having seen the impact and effectiveness of the of his previous attack, he pointed his pointer finger towards Gajeel Pantherlily Levy. As the beam came out from his finger, Pantherlily grabbed Levy and flew with the fastest speed he could while Gajeel leaped away.

"That was close." Breezed out a frightened Levy. Pantherlily nodded.

"This is a difficult obstacle indeed. This attack has us on the defense, making it harder for us to attack." The brawny exceed analyzed.

"He is not getting away with this." Seized a furious Natsu.

"How do we, turn them back to normal?" Asked a terrified Wendy.

Gray turned his head towards the spirit beast. As he held Juvia even closer into his arms. Tara felt his whole body she was almost transformed into a constellation. Fury consumed the usual stoic ice mage's blood at the realization that he had nearly lost Juvia.

"By making that celestial freak feel the wrath of Fairy Tail." He growled. His statement causing the goal Princess to raise her head her eyes filled with the burning anger from the loss of Arcadios.

"It's not much of a plan, but it's the best option we have." She stood up Lucy and Yukino on either side giving the Princess worried glances.

" **SKY DRAGON ROAR**." Bellowed Wendy as Carla had flown her sneakily behind the celestial spirit beast back. The attack hit the spirit king didn't even flinch he just turned around and raised his finger up as the red glow emitted from his pointer finger, and Carl and Wendy found themselves as constellations as well.

"Pantherlily is right we can't get near him with that stupid light." Growled a frustrated Natsu.

"Natsu, I have to avenge Carla." Stated Happy as tears started to cascade down his cheek. Natsu completely forgetting his previous statement entirely was consumed by fury at making Happy cry. The fire dragonslayer encouraged his exceed to fly them towards the spirit beast.

"This is for our friends." Bellowed Natsu, Happy taking man as the signal to fly forward and attacked zoomed towards the celestial spirit beast. The spirit beast sense flying a barrage of the red beams which Happy dodged.

Gray had pushed himself and Juvia behind a boulder to take cover from the barrage of beams at the spirit beast lashing out with.

"Crap, we can't catch a break." He growled as they were forced to take shelter from the attacks.

"He is making us flame nothing but defense." Replied Erza from her hiding spot behind a rock as well. A female scream course through the air followed by Lucy's voice shouting.

"Yukino, no." As they watched as the Sabretooth celestial mage was hit by the attack becoming a constellation joined by Princess Hisui.

"Oh no, this is horrible." Gasped a scared Lucy as she looked up into the stars and saw her fellow celestial mages become constellations. "Is this what happened when we force closed the celestial spirits gates. Would this have happened to Virgo and Loke if we didn't change them back to normal?" Lucy fell to her knees at the thought of her beloved spirit becoming a prisoner in the stars that he had come from. Natsu's left I began to twitch out of the fury that was coursing through his veins.

"That's it, I'm putting your little light show attack out of business." Screamed to Natsu at the celestial spirit beast.

"You're in big trouble now." Taunted the blue exceed still carrying the fire dragonslayer.

The spirit beast turned towards Natsu and Happy as he opened what they all assumed was his mouth. He didn't attack with the constellation converting red beam. It was then everyone realized he was waiting to see what Natsu would do. As if all of this was entertainment for him.

"Whoah!" Exclaimed Happy as Natsu picked up one of the small flying planets lifting the giant rock above his head. "Natsu what are you doing?" Asked Happy.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm going to bash him with this." He answered.

"Guess that's one strategy." Deadpanned Gray, Juvia standing next to him sporting the same facial expression.

"Is it really a strategy my darling?" She asked with the same tone that Gray had just used.

"Are you crazy?" Asked a concerned Lucy. Cana was now standing next to her reacted the way she did back when Phantom was attacking the Fairy Tail guild as she and the others remembered Natsu's motion sickness when the Giants had been activated.

Gajeel didn't even react as he replied towards Lucy. "Do you even have to ask?" He questions as he joined her and Cana.

Natsu didn't react to any other comments as he heaved the boulder over his head and hurled it at the celestial spirit beast. As it flew towards the spirit beast kicked it shattering it upon impact.

"Oh come on." Complained Natsu at the failure of his attack. As Happy flew back heading towards Erza's direction.

"Calm down don't let your anger get to you." Called out Erza as the pair stopped in front of her. "Or you'll end up like the others in the sky." She warned.

"grr." Grounded Natsu sending a seething glare at the spirit beast. "Only if he hits me," countered Natsu. "And that won't happen."

Natsu's declaration seemed to raise the spirits of everyone else. As Gray left Juvia behind the rock, they were hiding behind stepping forward to attack.

" **ICE MAKE** -" he started to call out but was halted when the spirit beast punched the planet that he was standing on sending him and Juvia flying in the opposite direction. Juvia crashed into the planet/boulder surface that Lucy, Cana, and Gajeel were on. Gajeel leaped forward's to attack from behind while Gray asked the question that was going through everyone's head.

"ugh, how are we supposed to deal with this guy?" He asked in frustration as the flying.

" **IRON DRAGON CLUB**." Yelled Gajeel as his attack hit straight on but it didn't seem to affect the celestial spirit beast in the slightest. "What is he? I can't tell if he's made a flash or thin air?" He asked.

"I don't care if he's made of cotton candy, just thrash him." Yelled Natsu.

"Aye, sir." Replied Happy. Erza's only response was flinging herself on the spirit beast as she slashed her to swords against their enemy.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Asked Cana when she saw Lucy take up a stance.

"I am done hiding, I am a proud member of Fairy Tail. I don't cower away from a fight." She responded. As she activated her whip. "Natsu has a point, standing around here won't solve anything if we're going to turn the zodiac's and our friends back to normal we have to defeat the eclipse spirit king. No matter the cost." Cana looked towards her and nodded.

"Just remember, who is waiting for you back at the guild." Reminded Cana. Lucy gave a smile towards the card mage.

"How could I forget." She replied in the two threw themselves into battling the spirit beast.

[][][][][][][][][][]

Alright readers FFR, please

Follow, Favorite and Review


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry I was away for so long life happens.

Disclaimer

I do not own Fairy Tail nor its characters

please go and check out my community for Loke X Lucy stories

it's titled

 **Loke x Lucy, Lucy x Loke, LoLu or Lucy X Leo**

I know most of my stories are messed up I will edit the stories

I also would like to encourage you all to write your own Loke X Lucy stories as we should have more them out there.

[][][][][][]

"THAT'S IT!" yelled a furious Gray. "I've had enough of you." He yelled to the celestial spirit beast as Gray released a barrage of ice shards that seemed never ending aimed for four points on the celestial spirt beast's body. Yet again the celestial spirit beast had found a new way to counter the incoming attack. Many black holes spiraled into existence at the four areas that Gray's Ice shards were flying to hit. Erza finished slicing the right lower thigh close to where one of the blackholes had been created. She shouted a warning to the others as she retreated from being pulled in to the blackhole.

"Heads up, those blackholes are absorbing everything." She then slashed her sword in attack once she was a safe distance from any blackholes. "Don't let yourself get pulled in." she warned.

"Oh no its making one bigger." Pointed out Canna to the others as she and Lucy jumped away.

"Ahh." Screamed Lucy as the bigger blackhole began to suck her in. She dug her heels into the surface below her, but the pull was to strong Yet as Lucy was being drawn closer to the swirling vortex she started to sense something coming from the celestial spirit beast.

"Guys it looks like Lucy is sensing something from that beast." Pointed out Juvia. Lucy's eyes grew wide stating that she was horrified as she got also pale almost as white as a sheet.

"Whatever it is, it isn't something to be excited over." Observed Gajeel.

The celestial spirit beast let out another roar and the black hole grew bigger and Lucy flew in the air flying towards the swirling vortex

"Lucy!" screamed the group. Natsu and Happy swooped down and grabbed Lucy then Happy flew them out of the Black hole's reach.

"You don't listen to good do ya." Commented Natsu.

"Let us handle things up close." Added Happy.

"No," cried Lucy. "I refuse to do nothing while my friends are trapped." She proclaimed. "Not when my other friends are in danger and I definitely can't with Loke in danger." She growled the last part.

"I can't argue with that." agreed Natsu.

"Guys when I was being drawn in I thought I sensed the spirits he sucked in, it was brief and feint, but I sensed them." She told the group.

"Does that mean their alive?" asked Cana. "Or are you sure you're not trying to reassure yourself that their still alive?"

"It don't matter it just means we need to cut that thing and see if we get them out." Grinned Gajeel. " **IRON DRAGON SWORD**." He attacked and started slicing through the celestial spirit beast's body with success which produced a satisfying grin from the Iron Dragon Slayer. "you'll be Sashimi when I'm done with ya." He taunted as he slid the iron blade forward. Gajeel lost his cockiness when he was pulled forward by one of black holes.

"GAJEEL!" Screamed a hysterical Levy as she watched him being pulled closer to the black hole. "GAJEEL, NO." She started to rush towards Gajeel but Juvia held her back.

"Levy you'll be sucked in as well." She reasoned holding the struggling solid script mage. Pantherlily flew past the pair as the black furred Exceed raced to try and reach his dragon slayer partner. Gajeel meanwhile made his hand an iron pickaxe and stabbed on the beast's body stopping himself from being pulled any closer to the blackhole.

"That was close that things playing for keeps." Grunted Gajeel as his body flew in the wind as he held on. "Pantherlily, don't try to get me you'll only be sucked in." he called to his exceed.

"Anyone have any other ideas?" questioned Cana as Lucy joined them.

"I got one lets trip him up." She suggested and activated her whip and succeeded in wrapping it around the celestial spirt beast's legs, but it seemed her attempt was in vain as she couldn't trip the beast up. "come on fall already." Groaned an exasperated struggling Lucy.

"Happy get us topside." Ordered Natsu.

"Okay if you're sure." Agreed Happy as the pair flew towards their opponent's head.

"Of course." answered Natsu as Happy flew up towards the celestial spirt beast's head and as they drew closer Happy turned his head to be able to see Natsu's face.

"So, um what's your big plan?" asked a worried Happy.

"What do you do to score a K.O? You aim for the face and hit em hard." He the fire dragonslayer answered.

"Aye sir." Replied Happy as the pair drew closer to their objective. When they were right on top of the celestial spirt beast's head one of Natsu's fist ignited becoming engulfed by fire.

"It's time for your wake-up call pal." Roared Natsu. The response he got was a loud roar that assaulted the groups eardrums. Before Natsu and Happy had a chance to recover they hit by one of the many green beams that erupted from the black holes. Juvia barley dodged being engulfed in the green light beam, that looked like it was made of flames, that erupted from one of the black holes while Natsu and Happy were not so lucky.

"Now what is it doing?" asked Erza not seeing what had happened to Natsu and Happy.

"NATSU!" yelled Gray as he had lost sight of Natsu.

"hey," cried a pained Happy. "I think I know this attack."

"Me too." Agreed Natsu. "It's the same one that blindsided us when we were fighting earlier."

"ugh," cried Erza has she became absorbed in another green beam.

"Oh, come on make up your mind." Yelled Gajeel still clinging on. "Either spit stuff up or keep it down."

"Ahh!" screamed Levy as one beam sent planet flying hitting Levy.

"LEVY!" screamed Lucy and canna running towards the solid script mage dodging the spirit beast's attacks. Pantherlily grabbed levy flying her down near the two incoming females.

"I'm alright it just scarred me." Levy assured the trio Lucy turned back and hopped to a planet closer. He eyes widen in realization and terror,

"It's the Eclipsed Celestial Spirit Beast's roar." She gasped. Then one of the beams headed towards her but Gray saved her at the last second.

"You can thank me later." Gray told her.

"Gray look out." Cried Lucy. Gray threw Lucy away as he became engulfed in a green beam.

"GRAY!" called Juvia.

"Keep Lucy away from those things it seems that she might be the target." Grunted Gray.

"This is my fight too, and no flame is going to scare me." shouted Lucy.

"She got that right." Agreed Gajeel.

"We never give up!" cried Cana as Gajeel turned his attention back towards the celestial beast.

"Passing gas won't scare me off." Retorted Gajeel. " **IRON DRAGON ROAR."** Gajeel's attack flew towards a green beam which seem in that second to come alive has Gajeel's attack caused to erupt and engulf him.

"Gajeel!" called a worried Levy to be pulled behind cover by Lucy. Juvia, Cana and Pantherlily were there as well. As the dubbed by Lucy the roar continued.

"Anyone have an idea?" prompted Cana. With a final roar the beams disappeared, and the Celestial Spirit beast hunched forward, its shoulder slumped.

Out of those that had been hit gray was the first to speak.

"Well, crap." Gray grunted. "It just wiped the floor with us." Juvia rushed to his side.

"Such overwhelming power." Groaned Erza. "That was not even with all the zodiac spirits consumed, if he consumes all the zodiacs…..."

"There may not be anything to stop it." Finished a horrified Cana.

"Gajeel, Gajeel." Cried Levy rousing Gajeel from falling unconsciousness.

"Kay, I'm officially running on fumes and a prayer." Gajeel announced.

Lucy looked at those still fighting and those that had been turned into stars. As tears slid down her face she fell to her knees. "Everyone." She sobbed "I dragged everyone into this."

On the planet beside her Natsu slammed one foot down loudly drawing everyone's attention.

"Natsu?" exclaimed a stunned Lucy as the pink haired mage stared at the celestial spirit beast.

"I smell them!" he shouted.

"Huh?" asked Lucy. While Gray got himself up Juvia hovering behind him.

"Were not finished." He stated. "Not while we can move."

"If we can move we can stand." Grunted Erza.

"And if we can stand then we can keep fighting." Finished Gajeel.

"Fairytail never quits." Added Canna.

"we never stop until we can no longer go on." Beamed Levy.

"Guys I think- "started Natsu when the beast launched forward.

"Its coming back." Shouted Juvia.

"Tell Loke I'm sorry." Lucy told them as her body started to glow as she advanced forward towards the spirit beast.

"Lucy?"

"Have you lost it?"

"Lucy what are you doing?"

"Lucy you can't!"

"Lucy, No."

"Lucy, please." Begged Cana. "Don't use your powers."

"Cana, please tell Loke that I-" started Lucy then gasped.

"Lucy? LUCY!" yelled Cana.

Her friends' pleas fell deaf as Lucy was lost in the brightest glow they had ever seen, yet its brightness wasn't blinding and none of them had to look away. They watched as it glowed even brighter as the glow started to grow much like when Master Makarov became a giant.

"Cana get clear." Yelled Erza. Yet Cana couldn't move.

"Cana." Cried Levy. "Lilly…." She started to instruct.

"I'm on it." Interrupted Pantherlily swooping down and grabbing hold of Cana. "Got her." He called flying back to where Levy was.

"Lucy." Uttered Canna.

The glow it seemed to grow bigger. When it faded where Lucy once stood was now a being made of stars. It was beautiful, it was amazing, it was terrifying. Raw power emanated from the figure, that was once Lucy.


	8. Chapter 8

The evil writers block that stunned my fairy tail writings has finally been defeated. Phew, it was a tough battle and I'm struggling to type because I lost my voice completely. Anyhow I'm so sorry for the late update.

Disclaimer

I do not own Fairy Tail nor its characters

please go and check out my community for Loke X Lucy stories

it's titled

 **Loke x Lucy, Lucy x Loke, LoLu or Lucy X Leo**

I know most of my stories are messed up I will edit the stories

I also would like to encourage you all to write your own Loke X Lucy stories as we should have more them out there.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Everyone stared at what was previously the blonde celestial mage/ newly made celestial spirit. She matched height with the Celestial Spirit Beast. The 'skin' on her neck, face as well as the skin from her hands to her elbows on her arms and her feet to her ankles seemed to be made of a star-filled night sky. The rest of her body looked as if she was wearing a jumpsuit which was covered in beautiful nebulas and galaxies — in addition, wrapped around her hips a patch of what looked like a solid pitch black sky with only the Eridanus system glowing making it look like a belt with the Regulus star system in the place where a belt buckle would be. Her Hair was glowing brightly like a light from a star, and her eyes were whited out with a golden light. In essence, she was purely celestial. The others were memorized by the pure aura radiating off of Lucy's form.

The spell was broken as the Celestial Spirit beast let out a mighty roar, snapping the remaining fighters back to reality.

[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]

 _Meanwhile,_

 _Back at the Fairytale Guildhall_

Both Loke and Virgo's heads snapped up as if they heard something, drawing the entire guild's attention.

"What is it?" asked Makarov as Virgo's eyes widen and Loke's face expressed pure terror, and his skin was looking white as snow.

"Lucy." Breathed out Loke his voice expressing terror, fear, worry and desperation. "LUCY!" he yelled.

"What's happening?" Bixelow asked Virgo as Wakaba, Laxus, Freed and Makarov tried to hold back Loke as his body started to glow his body movements becoming wild and frantic.

"The Princess as released her form to be taken by the remaining celestial bodies of the spirits," Virgo stated as her body began to tremble her legs gave out, and she would have fallen to the ground if Bixelow didn't catch. She leaned against him. "If she is not reached and released then she might become lost forever."

"I have to go. I need to get to Lucy." Struggled Loke failing to escape the clutches of those holding him back. "I can't lose her."

"That's it no more twiddling our thumbs. They need us." Laxus bellowed. "Gramps I can't just sit while Mir-"

"I know Laxus. I know go to her, to them, go with Loke." Makarov instructed squeezing his grandson's arm.

"I will remain here unless needed; I fear my current state will not help in aiding the princess." Sighed Virgo.

"I'll go with Laxus." Added Freed.

"I will too." Pipped up Evergreen.

"All the Thunder legion will." Shouted Bixelow.

"Bixelow stay here." Ordered Laxus tilting his head to the pink haired Celestial spirit leaning against the helmeted thunder legion member. "She needs you more." Bixelow submitted wrapping an arm around the still trembling female celestial spirit.

"None of you can unless you wear celestial garments." Muttered Virgo.

"Virgo is right unless you're wearing Celestial garments you can't safely survive being in the celestial world." Agreed Loke as he regained control over himself.

"If you think you're going alone then you lost it." Argued Evergreen.

"Can't you go and get celestial garments for those wanting to go?" asked Bisca.

"Master Leo." Whimphered a voice as a glow came into being and disappeared leaving a ragged Horologium.

"Horologium?" asked Loke.

"I was able to get a view of the battle after I was blown away, and I bare dismaying news. The former Celestial king has trapped Young Lady Wendy and her Feline companion as prisoners in the form of constellations as well as Fiore's princess and her companion, the key holder of Pisces and Libra and lastly the two takeover mages." Informed Horologium. Laxus grabbed the celestial clock spirit and started to shake him.

"LAXUS RELEASE HIM!" bellowed Makarov as those not restraining Loke went to pry Laxus off the clock spirit.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN PRISONERS IN THE FORM OF CONSTELLATIONS!" Shouted Laxus.

"Laxus stop it." Cried Evergreen. "Laxus this won't help anyone will deal with later."

"TELL ME!" Roared Laxus his body starting to crackle with lightning. those who were trying to restrain him let go to escape being hit by the lightning.

"Romeo get Asuka out of here." Yelled Bisca.

"On it." Complied Romeo grabbing Asuka and exited the guild hall.

"They are trapped in the sky as stars, as constellations." Mustered a quivering Horologium.

"Laxus you need to stop this." Yelled Freed which resulted in Laxus directing his cold hard stare of lightning filled eyes at the green haired man.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Roared Laxus. "IF IT WAS CANA…."

"Laxus!" shouted Evergreen "That isn't your secret to share."

"YOU HEARD THE CLOCK, I BET ELFMAN AND MIRA WERE TOGETHER WHEN IT HAPPENED!"

"The cardholder almost met the same fate with the takeover mages, but she barely dodged." Squeaked the clock spirit.

"WHAT!" screamed Freed Sprinting towards the clock spirit but was tackled by Bisca.

"That's enough were wasting time the quicker you stop, the quicker we can hear the rest." She yelled and Freed went limp.

"Laxus release Horologium." Ordered Makarov.

"NOT UNTIL HE TEL-" started Laxus.

"I SAID…" ordered Makarov Growing to giant size. "THAT'S ENOUGH. NOW RELEASE HIM LAXUS RIGHT NOW." commanded Makarov. Laxus complied and released the spirit. Makarov nodded and returned to his regular size. "Good, now then…." The master said turning to the clock spirit. "Please continue."

"Despite the onslaught of attacks from the rest of the group there hardly seems to be any headway as it seems the only cause the former king annoyance. Miss Lucy then started to glow and transformed. I hurried to scrounge up Celestial garments for those who wish to return with Master Leo knowing that he would join the others in the Celestial World." Informed Horologium as garments fell to the ground 2 male and 2 female outfits.

"Freed and I will go." Stated Laxus grabbing the male garments and tossing one to Freed.

"I'll go to." Volunteered Bisca. "I can provide long-distance attacks."

"Bisca..." her husband tried to intercept.

"Al, they need me, need some firearm support besides the only garments left are female, and you won't look good in a dress." Bisca interrupted. "They need me, Al."

"All right just make it back." He conceded.

"I promise." Promised Bisca kissing her husband's cheek and grabbed one of the female garments.

"I'm going too." Bellowed Evergreen.

"Forget it. I'm going my siblings need me." argued Lisanna.

"Neither of you will go." Ordered Makarov. "Bisca, Laxus and Freed will go with Loke. The remaining garment will be saved in case others are needed. I'm sure that once calmed Virgo can turn this one garment into multiple."

"I'll see if I can find any more garments and bring them here." Pipped up Horologium.

"No, get the remainder silver key spirits to safety." Ordered Loke.

"Yes, Master Leo." Bowed Horologium disappearing in a flash of light. Loke turned to the trio.

"Are you ready?" he asked them earning a nod from them all. "All right then let's go."

[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*]

"Look!" shouted Cana pointing to a growing bright light.

"Great," Gajeel barked sarcastically. "now what?"

"Everyone be on guard." Commanded Erza as the glow grew bigger and blinding then in a flash it disappeared but not before having the remaining fighters look away.

"It's Loke." Announced Gray.

"Look it's Laxus, Bisca and Freed too." Added Happy.

"Heard you guys needed some help." Greeted Bisca.

"Incoming!" warned Levy. Causing everyone to turn and retreat as the planetary orb rock that Loke. Bisca, Freed and Laxus were on was taken over by a fallen body. Loke turned to see the being that had fallen on the previously occupied flying rock.

"LUCY!" Roared Loke seeing the being resembling a female running towards the celestial beast that stood back up.

"LOKE DON'T." Bellowed Erza as Gray leaped intercepting the Celestial Lion's path with Laxus grabbing the zodiac leader from behind.

"Loke listen it's no use we tried Lucy can't be reached." Gray argued.

"You don't understand Gray we need to reach Lucy." Informed Freed. "This transformation was not her own doing and remaining like this any longer…."

"Lucy did this on her own." Interrupted Cana approaching the group from her previous position. Loke's head snapped towards the card mage.

"I'm sorry we tried to convince her not to, we assumed she was going to use her powers not," Cana gestured to fighting giants. ", transform into something like this. Before she transformed, she said…"

" _Tell Loke I'm sorry." Lucy told them as her body started to glow as she advanced forward towards the spirit beast._

" _Lucy, please." Begged Cana. "Don't use your powers."_

" _Cana, please tell Loke that I-" started Lucy then gasped._

" _Lucy? LUCY!" yelled Cana._

"Lucy didn't intend to transform." Stated Loke blankly as the others gathered.

"What?" gasped Levy.

"It's true back at the guild Virgo and Loke felt whatever happened. Virgo told us that Lucy's form had been taken by the remaining celestial bodies of the spirits. She also said that if Lucy can't be reached and be released from her transformation." Bisca started to explain.

"Then she might be lost forever." Finished Laxus causing those that had been fighting to gasp in horror.

"I hate to say it, but we might have to knock some sense into her." Scowled Natsu his left fist erupting in fire.

"FIGHTING ISN'T ALWAYS THE ANSWER!" Everyone shouted at the fire dragonslayer.

"We need to give someone a chance to be able to try and talk to Lucy without the Spirit Beast interfering." Erza thought aloud.

"Freed can do one of his enchantments, the one that had me and Cana trapped, to trap the spirit beast like he did at the battle of Fairytail." Suggested Juvia.

"It would take too much time to write it, even longer with how much larger it would have to be." Freed pointed out.

"The best thing we can do is draw its attention, but even when we're with the others we still didn't make much of a dent." Erza stated. "Plus, we can't get too close, or we join the others in the stars."

"Exactly why I tagged along with these two." Bisca said. "When we heard who was trapped in the sky most of them were close range fighters. Mira is powerful, but her main asset is close range same with Elfman. However, I'm better with long-range shooting, so I don't need to get close. Same can be said for Laxus."

"That might work plus Laxus has more power than Natsu and Gajeel currently." Pondered Gray.

"SAY WHAT?!" fired Natsu before Gajeel smacked him. "Ow, what was that for."

"He means that you and I fought the celestial spirits then we went up against the spirit beast. Laxus hasn't fought yet, so he has more magical energy." Explained Gajeel. "Why do I got to explain it to you?"

"Natsu, focus." Ordered Erza. "Alright, then that's what we'll try."

"I got Lucy." Stated Loke sending a glare at all of them daring them to argue.

"Okay, then Loke will focus on Lucy. Cana, I want you to as cover for Loke odds are that the Spirit beast might sense Loke and go after him. Pantherlily and Happy I want you two to be aerial support. You will fly and grab anyone who needs a quick escape." The two Exceeds nodded their heads. "Freed try anything that will give us an advantage, Gajeel will cover you."

"Why do I get to be on babysitting duty?" groaned Gajeel

"Levy stay close to them in case Freed needs your help but focus on long-range attacks with your solid script." Continued Erza ignoring Gajeel's comment.

"Got it." Acknowledged Levy

"I'll cover Bisca and Juvia and Gray will also do long range attacks but will stay close to Laxus. Natsu will be in between Bisca and Laxus as back up and will draw away the beast's attention for repositioning."

"Fine by me." commented Gray as the others nodded their agreement.

"Alright let's do this!" Rallied Cana.

"Hold on Lucy." Murmured Loke.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Reviews are cherished as are Follows and Favorites

Till next time.


End file.
